The Text
by Riss-in-Wonderland
Summary: Inspired by a thingy I saw on Tumblr. It's been on Tumblr for awhile... Kevin "accidentally" sends something naughty to his boss. Kevedd oneshot, rated M for adult content. Enjoy ;)


Eddward Marion Vincent stared at his phone in disbelief. He wanted to look away but oh boy did he want to keep looking as well. Eddward owned a small company just north of Peach Creek that provided internet, cable and some security to local businesses. He had a good staff too. In fact a few of his old friends now worked for him. Johnny, Ed, and believe it or not Kevin Barr was his lead technician.

Being the lead technician Kevin had access to Eddward's personal cell phone information. Which would explain how a certain photo of a certain male body part ended up in Eddward's possession. Part of him was screaming at him to delete it and never think of it again, but the other part of him was enticed by it. It had been on his mind all weekend. One little (but not so little ;)) picture and a small text of promises to "see [him] on Monday" was having him close to the exploding. Kevin was a straight as they came, or so he thought. Eddward was the only man in their town and home town to have had the courage to openly come out to everyone. Now all he wanted to know was how Kevin's dick ended up on his phone screen.

He looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly 8a.m. That means Kevin should be set up at his desk. So Eddward stood up and walked to the door of his office and peeked out. Sure enough, he saw Kevin's bright red hair bobbing from behind.

"Mr. Barr, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Eddward said in a calm tone as Kevin's body went stiff. He turned to face him and had the slightest blush on his face. 'God that's hot.' Eddward thought to himself as he turned around. A few seconds later Kevin was at his door knocking softly.

"Come in Barr." Eddward called.

"Good morning Dee. What's up?" Kevin said nonchalantly.

"Do you know why I've called you into my office?" Eddward asked staring into Kevin's gorgeous green eyes.

"Uhh was it 'cause of that dick pic I accidentally sent? Look boss I didn't mean to. I was trying to send it to someone else and forgot I had out convo up." Kevin said hurriedly.

"Accidentally huh?" Eddward said as he got up to cross the room and lock the door. "You know, I'm not a weak little kid anymore Barr. And I'm a very smart man. I can see the way you've been looking at me lately. I know why you picked on me the least when we were kids. It was no accident that picture ended up in my possession." Eddward said as he walked back over to Kevin and pulled his chair back far enough so he could sit in front of him.

"Uh what are you gonna do now Edd?" Kevin barely got out. Sure he had felt some odd feelings for his boss and old childhood friend as of late. But honestly it was a happy accident he sent that picture to Edd. He meant to send it to some guy he met on tinder.

"Oh I just want an up close and personal view." Edd leaned down and started to unbutton Kevin's pants. Looking him in those eyes, Edd pulled back the band of his boxers and reached inside, Kevin was quivering from even just the slightest brush of Edd's fingers on his dick. Smiling Edd pulled it out and stared at it. It was huge, the biggest he'd seen and it was making him hungry.

There was one small thing about Eddward that Kevin was about to learn. He practically had no gag reflex at all. It was odd. This is not how Kevin expected this to go. Edd leaning down on his knees, button down and slacks making him look oh so professional. It was such a turn on, his cock grew harder in Edd's hand. And what Edd did next set his soul on fire.

Edd had always been told his tongue was that of a gods. And now Kevin was about to learn all about it. He licked the base of Kevin's cock, holding his balls in his left hand. Making his way up, Edd licked each little vein, and then that huge vein going from base to tip. And Kevin nearly screamed. Biting his tongue, and holding on to the chair for dear life, Kevin could've sworn his soul left his body at that moment. Eddward's mouth took him in, completely. No one had even taken him completely before. Using his right hand to caress the inside of Kevin's thigh, he got to work bobbing up and down, giving a little squeeze to his balls every once in a while. And Kevin was a mess. Eddward looked up at him and saw his head thrown back, mouth wide open in an never ending moan and his knuckles turning white from gripping the chair. So naturally, he picked up speed. Licking and sucking and bobbing. He felt Kevin's hands grab on to the back of his head. Running his fingers through his raven locks, now he was meeting Edd's tempo. Bucking his hips and holding on to his head for dear life. Then everything went white. And bliss and relief took over him. And Eddward took every last drop into his mouth and swallowed.

"Fuck." Kevin gasped. "Where, how? Fuck man." Kevin panted. That was the best blow job of his entire life.

"Maybe I can teach you a thing or two. My house, 8p.m. Don't be late. I don't like to be kept waiting." Eddward said as he stood up and walked back over to his office door.

"You've got a job at Bronson and Miller. It's the Johnsons, they're having trouble getting their wifi to stay connected. I trust you can fix the problem. Now get out of my office Barr." Eddward said opening the door and motioning for him to leave.


End file.
